Test de MarySuisme version Dobe & Cie
by SweetieTramp
Summary: Bien qu'il y ait peu de OC par ici, je vous propose, juste pour le fun, un petit test de Mary-Suisme. Votre personnage est-il une Mary-Sue ?


Et voilà, une fois de plus, je me plonge dans un nouvel univers ( NON, avant que quelqu'un ne le demande, pas un bol de ramen. Un univers j'ai dit -' ), ce qui entraîne de nouvelles raisons de baver ( raaah Deiiiiii _ ), de pleurer ( nooon Deiiiii ToT ), de jouer au Scrabble ( mwahaha, Dei, mot compte triple, ça fait douuuuze points ! Adversaire : Mais Juliette douze points au scrabble c'est pourri, je te signale que j'ai 62 points d'avance maintenant -' ) et d'apprendre des paroles de chanson par coeur ( C'me on, Dei, let's meet in the purgatory of my hips and get weeeeell ! ). Mais bon, qui dit nouvel univers, dis nouveaux hom- sujets d'expériences yaoiesque, et aussi nouvelles pétasses qui gènent -' Donc, je me crée une petite OC, et j'ai pensé à Mary-Sue à Konoha, et j'ai rit, et j'ai repensé à cette histoire de coeur enrobé de chocolat et j'ai pleuré, et puis je me suis retrouvée devant mon ordi à écrire tout ça. Bizarre cette histoire.

Tout ça pour dire que j'ai, dans mon extrème générosité ( But of couuurse, I forgive you. Now, kiss my feet n_n ), je vous ai adapté mon test de Mary-Suisme ( qui déjà est pas à moi, à la base -' ), parce que je trouve que y'a pas assez d'OC dans les fics Narutesques. D'ailleurs, si vous avez à m'en conseiller... =)

Ah, et j'en ai profité pour corriger l'ENORME ( mais unique ) faute que j'avais faite. Tsss, et à la place de est, quelle monstruosité -'

Pour ceux qui attendent la suite de Mission S, sachez que je n'avais lu QUE des fics quand j'ai commencé ce truc, et que maintenant je me renseigne et je lis vraiment les Naruto ( Yeaaah tome 10 -' ), mais bon, je sais déjà que de toute façon Kibounouchet finira avec Dei n_n Vous inquiétez pas, j'abandonne rien. Je prends juste mon temps XD

**Test de Maysuisme version Dobe & Cie ( aïe aïe aïeuuuh pas taper ToT )**

Vous êtes déjà, j'en suis sûre, tombé(e) sur un personnage OC, horripillant, détestable, chiant et, surtout, parfait. ( c'est d'ailleurs ça qui lui vaut les trois précédents qualificatifs ) Et bien, l'auteur(e) de ce personnage, lui, ne se rend pas compte que son adorable et adoré OC est horripillant, détestable, etc... Parce que bien généralement, il s'identifie à ce personnage ( en s'améliorant, bien entendu ... ). Ce personnage, apparement innofensif, pique son ( ou sa ) petit(e)-ami(e) au héros, devient première de la classe, devient Hokage, Kazekage et finit les ramens ! ( On m'apprend à l'instant que... Whaou, Konoha a implosé O.O Le centre du cratè- hem, village, semble être un magasin de ramen totalement vide O.O ( à cause de Mary-Sue, vous avez pas suivi ou quoi ? -' ))

De plus, cette Mary-Sue ( et oui, c'est généralement une fille, donc cette abomination porte un nom de fille ) est blonde, à une plastique avantagueuse, des mini-mini-jupes ( plus courrement appelées "ceintures" ), devient l'héroine avec qui tout les garçons veulent être, et que toutes les filles veulent être. Evidemment, dans l'univer de Naruto, tout le monde aime Mary-Sue, elle est tellement serviable, aimable, douée ( tout mon contraire, en fait ! ). De plus, c'est une fille brillante, une amie utile, un bon chef, une extraordinaire cuisinière et une ninja plus forte que... je sais pas, moi, un pet de Naruto -' * cherche dans ses fiches * Ah nooon, je devais dire «les neufs démons à queues réunis», okééééé n_n'. Son nom est souvent long, ou alors très court ( ou encore de taille normale -' ), comme Narinagakiyo Yoshi, ou Ai. Et puis, ça veux souvent dire quelque chose de fun en japonais ( ou de pas fun, hein, comme Banana, Bunta ou Chôchô -' ). L'auteure est souvent la seule à trouver ce prénom potable.

Parlons du futur de Mary-Sue ( en dehors du fait qu'elle devient Hokage et Kazekage puis tous les autres dans j'ai oublié le nom EN MEME TEMPS ). Cette charmante jeune fille embrasse le personnage préféré de l'auteure ( qu'on plaint ... le personnage, pas l''auteure ), puis meurt ( pour notre plus grand plaisir ) d'une façon héroique ( forcément ... ). Ou bien, si l'auteure l'aime trop, elle la fait sortir de l'histoire d'une façon ou d'une autre, au plus grands regrets de tous les personnages ( preuve que ce sont de bons acteurs ^^ ). Mary-Sue a d'ailleurs un frère jumeau, Gary-Stu, le mec mignon au comportement solitaire et un peu martyr, qui en plus est un petit effronté qui défie quotidiennement (1) l'autorité. Bref, les filles l'adorent. Mais on a déjà Naru et Kib pour ce rôle, alors notre coeur est mitigé...

Enfin, passons au test, parce que le titre c'est pas "Blabla et critiques incendiaires de l'auteure qui hait les Mary-Sue".

Ah oui, avant d'oublier, le "canon", c'est pas Sasuke ( désolée pour cette vanne pitoyable ) mais l'histoire de base, et, en l'occurence, l'histoire de Kishimoto.

Le score est simple à marquer – chaque fois que vous répondez oui, vous marquez un point. Pour la signification, voir à la fin du test. Et n'allez pas regarder avant, petits tricheurs !

Soyez le plus honnête possible, ce test n'est pas là pour vous juger mais pour vous aider à progresser ou vous poser certaines questions - avouez que je vous ai mis dans le doute ... "Est-ce-que Sakura-Bara-Fubuki-Hanako est une Mary-Sue ?"

Si vous êtes le personnage principal de votre histoire, qui s'est retrouvé par une fausse connexion ou je ne sais quoi dans le monde de Naruto, faites quand même ce test, excepté les questions 33 et 36 ( et n'en profitez pas pour me piquer Dei ! è.é )

* * *

_Section 1 – Le jeu des noms (6 points possibles)_

1) Le personnage est-il nommé d'après vous ? ( il peut s'agir de votre nom complet, partiel ou même de pseudo sur Internet )

2) Le personnage a-t-il un nom vraiment cool que vous souhaiteriez avoir ?

3) Le personnage a-t-il plus d'un nom ?

4) Avez vous ( déjà-vu ... Une poule constipée ? ) Nan, je disais donc : avez-vous ... ) passé plus d'une journée à trouver ce nom ?

4a - A-t-il un nom à consonance étrangère/et/ou le nom d'un personnage principal du canon ( sans être ce personnage ) ? ( consonnace étrangère étant ici autre que Japonais, puisqu'ils mangent des donburiiiis et qu'ils sont donc japonais ( ou fans de donburis u_u ))

5) Avez vous pensé appeler votre enfant ou votre animal de compagnie par ce nom ?

_Section 2 – Caractéristiques physiques ( 15 points possibles)_

6) Même sexe que vous ?

7) Est-il de la même éthnie que vous ? (comprenez eurasien, asiatique, africain, indien...)

8) Est-il un extra-terrestre ? ( NON, Orochimaru n'est pas un extra-terrestre, pas plus que les deux timbrés aux gros sourcils u_u'' )

9 ) Est-il la réincarnation :

9a – d'une des sales bêtes à queues ?

9b – d'un ancien personnage disparu ?

10) Le personnage parait il appartenir dans cette tranche d'âge sans raison particulière ? ( Il devrait être plus jeune ou plus âgé mais ne fait pas son âge )

10a - Pour une raison magique ? ( cf la technique qui permet aux elfes de vivre très longtemps dans certains romans )

10b - Point important de l'histoire qui provoquera un retournement de situation ?

11) Le personnage est-il de l'âge que vous aimeriez avoir ?

12) Le personnage est il beau à faire pâlir Apollon, Aphrodite, Adonis, Deidara et même ( OMGGG quoi -' ) KAKASHI ?

12a - Est-ce que un ou plusieurs personnages réguliers le trouvent irrésistiblement attractif ?

12b - D'autres personnages le trouvent-ils dangereux à cause de ça ?

13) Le personnage a-t-il une couleur d'yeux particulière sans raison apparente ? ( Il faut vraiment une raison apparente pour avoir une couleur d'yeux ? )

13a - Est-ce un point clé de l'histoire ?

13b – Changent-ils de couleur selon ses émotions ? ( Non, ça c'est les pierres qui sont sur des bagues à 4 Euros n'importe où ... )

_Section 3 – Traits de caractère (35 points possibles)_

14) Le personnages est-il le descendant d'un des personnages réguliers ?

14a – de Naruto

14b – de Sasuke

14c – de Sakura

14d – d'un des personnages des autres équipes ( compter un seul point, même si il/elle est le descendant de deux membres )

14e – d'un vénéré sensei ( idem avec deux sensei )

14f – d'un des membres de l'Akatsuki ( idem avec deux membres de l'Aka ( bwaaaaaa les mioches de Itachi et Dei OqO So cuuuute ))

14g – d'Oroshimaru

14h – d'un des Hokage

14i – d'un des hôtes de sales bêbêtes à queues

15) Le personnages est-il de la famille des personnages réguliers ? ( comprenez soeur, frère, oncle, tante, copain de cuite ... Non, c'est pas vraiment ça -' ) ( évidemment, si c'est déjà le mioche, comptez pas deux fois, hein -' )

15a – d'un des personnages principaux ?

1 pour Naruto ?

1 pour Sasuke ?

1 pour Sakura ?

1 pour l'un des membres des teams ?

1 pour Gaara ?

1 pour Itachi ?

15b – D'un des professeur ?

1 pour Kakashi ?

1 pour Kurenai ?

1 pour Jiraya ? ( ha le pauvre mioche quand même XD )

1 pour Iruka ?

15d – d'Oroshimaru ?

15e - d'un autre personnage original sur lequel vous espérez écrire une histoire ?

16) Le personnage a-t-il une naissance particulière ?

17) le personnage a-t-il un jumeau, un clone ou un frère/soeur du même sexe ?

17a - Sur lequel vous voulez écrire une histoire plus tard ?

18) Le personnage a-t-il une voix extraordinaire pour le chant ?

18a –Joue-t-il d'instrument de musique divinement ?

19) Le personnage a-t-il meilleur goût que vous pour la musique ?

20) Le personnage a-t-il les mêmes activités que vous pour vous détendre ou gagner de l'argent ?

21) Le personnage est-il plus entêté que Naruto ou Sasuke ?

21a – parce que c'est votre personnage préféré ?

22 ) Tout le monde termine-t-il par aimer votre personnage parmi vos personnages préférés ?

_Section 4 - Super Pouvoirs (13 points possibles)_

_Les professeurs et les ninjas :_

23) Le personnage est –il un ninja ?

23a - mais qui n'a pas suivi la voix habituelle pour devenir ninja ?

23b – qui possède une des techniques rares/spécifiques/génétiques du canon ?

23b – l'un des professeur était son père/sa mère ?

23c – a suivi son entraînement chez lui, puis il s'est subitement inscrit à l'école ?

24) est-il la réincarnation d'un personnage principal et ne le découvre qu'en cours e l'histoire ?

_Les autres ( quiiii a dit «pauvres taches» ? -' ) :_

25) Le personnage a-t-il des pouvoirs particuliers pour un non-ninja ?

26) L'une des techniques bla/bla/bla vous aurez compris u_u

27) Le personnage sait-il les choses sans raison apparente ? ( oooh, tiens, Naruto, tu vas tourner ce chemin et tomber sur Kakashi et Iruka en position compromettante ! n_n )

28) Peut-il voler ?

28a - Sans l'aide d'ailes ? ( hum. Ou d'oiseau géant )

29) Le personnage peut-il guérir par simple contact ou pensée ?

30) Les animaux aiment ils votre personnage instinctivement ?

_Section 5 - The Love Connection (10 points possibles)_

31) Le personnage tombe-t-il amoureux de :

31a - un personage de Naruto :

1 pour Naruto et/ou/puis Sasuke (2 points si les deux en tombent amoureux )

1 pour Sakura et/ou/puis Hinata/Temari/Ino/autre ( Idem )

31b - un autre personnage récurrent ( qui n'apparaît que très rarement dans le canon ) ?

31c - de qui vous seriez amoureux si vous êtiez dans le bouquin ?

31d - un autre personnage original ?

31e - un personnage que vous avez inventé ?

32) L'histoire se termine-t-elle avec le mariage de ce personnage ?

32a - dont plus d'un personnage du canon sont les témoins ?

32b – célébré par Tsunade/Minato/Orochimaru ?

_Section 6 – Le monde réel et votre personnage (4 points possibles)_

33) Aimeriez vous être ami avec votre personnage dans la vie réelle ?

34) Pensez vous que tout ceux qui liront votre histoire vont automatiquement aimer votre personnage ?

35) Si quelqu'un n'aime pas votre personnage, le prendrez vous comme une attaque personnelle ?

36) Ne prétendez vous jamais être ce personnage, avec toutes ses capacités, et que vous vivez ses aventures ?

_Section 7 – La ligne directrice (18 points possibles)_

37) Introduisez vous le personnage dès la première page de votre histoire ?

38) Racontez vous l'histoire du point de vue de ce personnage, partiellement ou entièrement ?

39) Le personnage rencontre-t-il les ninjas de manière tendue et après seulement quelques lignes devient leur ami ?

40) Le personnage devient-il ami avec les membres de l'Akatsuki et à travers cette amitié le ramène-t-il vers les gentils ? ( 1 point pour chaque partie de la question )

40a - Le vilain en question est-il Deidara ( OqO ouiiiiii ), Itachi ou pire, Orochimaru ?

40b - Le méchant redevient-il mauvais une fois le personnage original mort, mais conserve quelques traces de gentillesse ?

41) Le personnage changera-t-il de camp ?

41a – et sera satisfait du gain de puissance qui en découlera ? ( mwahahaha )

42) Le personnage sauve-t-il la mise et/ou la vie d'un autre personnage ?

42a - à travers une intervention explosive ? ( Un duel, par exemple ) ( ou une explosion d'argile ) ( ou une implosion de Konoha -' )

42b - Tout le monde pleure-t-il ? OqO

42c - Est-il vivant à la fin de l'histoire ?

42d - Dans une suite ?

43) La fin de l'histoire se finit elle se façon similaire que "19 ans plus tard" pour votre personnage principal ? ( 19 ans plus tard, dans Harry Potter, vous savez, du style Naruto et Sakura parlent à leurs mioches juste avant l'examen du tome 1 ( de Naruto, hein u_u ) et aperçoivent Sas au loin avec ses morveux )

44) Finit-il par vivre avec l'un de vos personnages préférés ?

45) Pensez vous écrire d'autre histoire avec pour personnage central celui que nous venons de décortiquer ?

45a – sur un autre personnage créé pour le mettre en valeur ?

_103 - points possibles._

0- 20 Personnage travaillé, pas comme Mary Sue/Gary Stu.

20-30 personnage limite, potentiellement une Mary Sue ou un Gary Stu. Tout dépendra du talent de l'auteur.

30-40 Mary Sue/Gary Stu. Faîtes très attention.

+ de 37 Réfléchissez bien avant d'agir. Personnage et histoire périlleuse.

* * *

Alors, votre personnage est-il Mary-Sue ? A-t'il vraiment une chance de s'en sortir, docteur ?

Si vous ne comprenez pas certaines questions, n'hésitez pas à poser des questions via les rewiews, bien que j'ai relu le test plusieurs fois sans voir de problèmes... Il se peut aussi que ce soi une faute de ma part, le test d'origine n'étant pas adapté à Naruto, et ayant été d'abord versionné en version Harry Potter ( " Vôtre personnage est-il aussi têtu que Seiya ? Euh ... C'est qui Seiya ? " ^^ ) D'ailleurs, rendons à César ce qui est à César, c'est Angharrad ( &Cie ) qui a fait ce test ( à l'origine sur St Seiya ).

Bref, j'espère que ce test vous a plu, que, au cas où votre personnage serais une Mary-Sue, vous essayerez d'arranger ça, bref...

**Rewiews don't kill the author.**

* * *

(1) Attendez, je cherche ... Y'a un mot pour dire "une fois toute les dix minutes" ? Dixminutenement ?


End file.
